Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 7
Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 8 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 9 Jurassic Park: Azores - Epilogue|image =Newlogo.png |main = *''Jurassic Park: Azores'' *''Jurassic Park: Azores/Chapters}} Chapter 7 Somewhere in the jungles of Isla Graciosa, on a tour track ''Wild native animals called out in the deep wildernesses of Isla Graciosa, with the lush and deep green plants thriving and flourishing in the background. There were two sides of the jungles, with a metal beam straight-line track with tan dirt in between the two sides of the wildernesses. The sky was a bright, light blue color, with clouds flying high above Isla Graciosa. Just then, some engine sputtering sounds were heard. It grew louder as it approached gradually. Just then, it was a tour vehicle of some sort, which was a light green with a red top and yellow patterns. The driver's side of the vehicle had a circle symbol, which had the skeleton of a '''T. rex' on it, with the words "Jurassic Park: Europe" beneath it.'' There were three people inside, a Caucasian woman with blonde hair in her 20's, an African American, and a middle aged Portuguese woman with silver grey neck-length hair who was driving the vehicle. *Tracy Hegler: How long until we get there? *Anitta Costa: At least about five to ten minutes. We should be getting to the Paleoveterinary Center very soon. The Portuguese and Caucasian women were talking to each other about their arrival to their destination. *George Geraldson: You think we might encounter a dinosaur along the way? Remember what happened to your sister, Carlotta. The Portuguese woman then paused, worried about her younger sister. She was Anitta Costa, the Chief of Park Operations, and the Caucasian woman was Tracy Hegler, and the African-American was George Geraldson. They were in a tour vehicle belong to Isla Graciosa’s Jurassic Park, heading towards a destination which could attempt to solve their problems. *Anitta Costa: Now that you say it, how did that male Ojoceratops break out? We locked all the fences, the gates of that park ground, and everything. Anitta had a somewhat worried tone in her voice, with a redemptional facial expression. *Tracy Hegler: I mean, as Malcolm said it, we may have overlooked some shortfalls of the park ground. Anitta strongly disagreed with her statement, with her being sure that the Treehorns Territory was secured. *Anitta Costa: No, no. That animal of that size can’t get out that easily. There’s no way that animal broke out by itself. *George Geraldson: What about the virus that’s roaming the island right now? Anitta then noticed George’s point, and had an idea in mind. *Anitta Costa: The disease... George, is the specimen #007 still there at the Paleoveterinary Center? *George Geraldson: Yeah? *Anitta Costa: You said that the Velociraptor specimen had some problems in her body, and that you gave them a meat of some kind. And I told you that... there was a possibility that the disease comes from that "special" meat. Tracy and George then heard on as Anitta was figuring out something. *Tracy Hegler: I don’t understand what you’re getting at here. If a disease were to ever occur, it would be the bacteria that already was on this island, and yet we have the medicine to cure that from our dinosaurs. Anitta was worrying, forming a theory which scared her. *Anitta Costa: Do you think we’re being hijacked? George wasn’t instantly sold on the idea. *George Geraldson: What? No, that’s not possible. Our security would make our park impossible to sabotage. Anitta grey with increasing worry. *Anitta Costa: Hear me out. The Treehorns Territory was fully secured once those guards double checked, and there was this “special” meat that was given to the raptors and now look what happened. And now, as we speak, more dinosaurs could have been loose, and the disease could already have spread to the other dinosaurs on this island! The T. rex, the Hypsilophodon, the Struthiomimus, and many others! Oh, and with the park open with tourists and guests flooding in right now! Tracy was concerned with Anitta’s worry of a possible hijack occurring while Jurassic Park: Europe just opened its doors. *Tracy Hegler: Hey, hey. Anitta. Relax. It’ll be alright. We’ll figure out what’s going on. We’ll just keep this hidden and we’ll solve it quietly, while the guests won’t know. Okay? Anitta decreased her worry, growing calm with Tracy’s relieving advice. Anitta gave a deep sigh. *Anitta Costa: O-okay. Thanks, by the way. George looked at the tour vehicle’s GPS, and they were nearing their destination. *George Geraldson: We should be there about now. The tour vehicle Anitta, Tracy, and George were in were driving towards a large white building. It had a green circle on the side with varying shades of green from light nature green to dark forest green, with a T. rex symbol on the center. The tour vehicle then came to a full stop once it reached the parking space where Anitta, Tracy, and George would exit to get onto the white, marble stairs. There were a lot of stairs, each side having fountains that sprayed up into the air, releasing several dozens of droplets back onto the water. There were also some lily pads on the pools of the fountains on the sides of the stairs of the building. The trio then reached the door. There were two guards in front of the door, watching whoever arrives to this building. They noticed Anitta, Tracy, and George. Anitta held up her identification badge, to let the guards know that she is a high ranking member among the park. *Anitta Costa: Chief of Park Operations. I ordered these two to come with me. The two guards acknowledged Anitta's words, and they let the trio through the doors. Anitta took out her ID card and placed one side of it on a scanner on the left well next to the doors, with the scanner's light being from a red to a green, sounding a beep. The doors unlocked, with Anitta grabbing the handles and opening the doors, letting Tracy and George through. the Paleoveterinary Center The building inside felt almost like a hospital, with the aura of the scent of the air feeling like one. It was white, with some multicolored circles on the floor. There were some white pillars, small green palm trees with their roots in brown vases, and a desk where a woman was working at. Anitta, Tracy, and George were walking to the desk, taking in the medical center-like environment around them. The desk was an oval white marble stand which was placed at the left side of the large space of the entrance area. There was an African American woman there, wearing glasses and a tropical shirt, sitting on her chair and casually looking at some files, doing her job. She was minding her business until Anitta, Tracy, and George walked up to her. *Anitta Costa: Good evening, ma'am. Do you know where Zal Slarker's office is? *Desk Occupant: It's at the left wing, by that hallway. The desk occupant pointed her finger at the hallway, which was at the left in front of her desk. The hallway was rather long, with some yellow lights, leading to some doors that led to examination rooms. The desk occupant noticed Anitta's two other companions, Tracy and George. *Desk Occupant: Oh, and ma'am, what is this for? *Anitta Costa: Well, this is quite the urgent emergency. We need to contact Zal to conduct an investigation of our dinosaurs. Anitta was worried, being in a hurry, as she needed to get to Zal to resolve a mystery happening in Isla Graciosa. The desk occupant understood Anitta's situations. She then grabbed her contactor to call someone. She pressed a button, stopping a static noise and turning on a red button. *Desk Occupant: Hello? Yes, there are three people that need to see Dr. Slarker. Slarker's Office, in the Paleoveterinary Center It was a dim room, with desks, drawers, shelves, and stacks of books, anatomy and health magazines, and anatomy blueprints. The only source of light in the room was a black lamp with a bright white light bulb, shining down on a wooden brown desk, which had papers all over it. A black-haired Caucasian man with a white lab coat and black glasses was sitting on a black chair, studying the papers hard. There were essays and essays on the papers, so much and how they were written in such a formal way, it was pretty confusing to read. There was a knock on the steel sliding door that led to the dim room. The man reading the documents then sighed, stood up from the black chair, and walked towards the steel door. He opened a code lock that was next to the door, opening the cover and entering the code "3-6-4-9-1", before the code lock went from a dim red light to a bright green light. He grabbed the handle and opened the door, letting in bright light from the hallway shine in onto his dim room. *Zal Slarker: Yes? Anitta, George, and Tracy were all standing in front of the door, finally satisfied for Zal to open the door. *Anitta Costa: Good afternoon, Dr. Slarker. *Zal Slarker: Oh, hello, Mrs. Costa. The man in the scientist attire was Zal Slarker, the Chief Paleoveterinarian of Isla Graciosa's Jurassic Park. He held his hands behind his back, expressing a stern face and standing in an attemptedly calm and patient manner, awaiting Anitta's case. *Anitta Costa: Good to see you as well. Now, for proper introduction, these two are with me. Zal noticed Tracy and George. He just kept his stern tone. *Tracy Hegler: Hello, my name's Tracy Hegler. *George Geraldson: I'm George Geraldson. I've been working with Mrs. Costa on the mysterious disease, and we need your assistance on the situation. Zal then recognized what George was bringing up. *Zal Slarker: Ah, yes. The disease that is unfolding right now. I've been doing some observations on this infection, but I need some more samples from the dinosaurs to gain more information. *Anitta Costa: That is what we are here for. Now, we don't have much time, but is the Velociraptor Specimen #007 still in the lab? Zal nodded. Paleoveterinary Center Laboratory The laboratory of the Paleoveterinary Center had a technological, sciency vibe to it all. People were in white lab coats, researching and experimenting on things. In the right side of the room, the wall was glass with rectangular beams holding it in place, with the glass letting in light. On a stand, there was a deceased body of a man-sized animal. It looked dromaeosaurid, had scaly skin, a long flexible tail, long legs with a large hook-like black toe claw on each of its feet, with the other two claws on each foot being black. It had relatively long arms with three fingers ending in black claws. The head was slender, the mouth was curved upwards before going middle in between the head and the jaw, the skull was thin and relatively short in height. It had a pair of pointed circular bumps in between the eyes and the nostrils. The inside of the mouth was all black, both the roof and the bottom of the jaw, the tongue was a dark blackish grey, and the teeth were all black with only the very tips being a striking and juxtaposing white. The eye was a glowing silver white, with a black slit pupil. There were patterns that were very similar to the eye of the creature on the nostrils, antiorbital fenestrae, and lateral temporal fenestrae. The coloration of the body was a very dark grey, with erratic patterns of the very dark grey being throughout the whole body of the animal. In the middle was a relatively drab grey, and the underbelly is a grey light rain white. The hands, feet, and the tip of the tail were black. The door gave way to Anitta, George, Tracy, and Zal, determined to figure out the events on whether they are espionage or not. *Anitta Costa: How is the specimen, Dr. Slarker? *Zal Slarker: The symptoms have been gradually becoming more noticeable since the last time you and Dr. Geraldson supervised the specimen. Anitta recalled something while she was inspecting the specimen with Gerald. *Anitta Costa: Dr. Geraldson. I recalled that you gave the animals a "special meat", is that correct? George wondered for a bit about where the special meat came from now that Anita told him about it. *George Geraldson: ... I don’t really know how to explain it, but yeah. Did it start the infection in this specimen? Category:Jurassic Park: Azores chapters